canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Stones
Magical Stones are gemstones that have been grown using magic to perform a particular task. The gemstones necessary to grow Magical Stones exists in special caves, which at present are only known to appear in Sachaka, and formerly in Duna prior to their destruction by the Traitors. It is practically necessary to know Higher Magic to grow these gemstones into Magical Stones, along with a lot of patience, diligence and focus. The only people known to possess the knowledge of stone-making are the Traitors. The Duna possessed the knowledge, but seems to have lost it. Creation Stones need to be "young" in order to be grown into Magical Stones. First, the magician has to work with the stone while it is still attached to the walls of the cave. Then, after the magician has laid a strong imprint upon it, it can be removed from the wall and taken to another place, where it is to be refined until it works as desired. The whole process usually lasts a few days, but it depends on the type and function the stone is going to have. Types of Magical Stones Gemstones can be assorted in four main groups, two of them producing the same results, one of them having the purpose to replicate stones in order to quicken the process of creating more of them, and one of them just storing magic energy without using it for a purpose. Patterned The easiest type to create, they are meant to channel magic in the way they are designed to. The idea is that if a magician is not skilled in a certain technique, he can use a patterned stone designed to perform that certain task, and he would only need to send magic into the stone, and the stone would do whatever action it is meant to perform. The stone can't be used by non-magicians, as they are not able to send magic into it. These stones can be used several times, as they do not store magic, and can only shape magic into some predetermined form. Powered A little harder to create, these are meant to store magic and channel it in a predetermined pattern. They can basically perform the same tasks as the patterned stones, but can be used by both magicians and non-magicians because they contain a store of magic, though they need to know how to use them. Powered stones can be used up and then re-infused with magic many times if they were designed that way, but can also be single-use, if they weren't successfully grown or if they were deliberately meant to work that way. Duplication Stones The most complicated type to create, these stones are meant to copy the function they were imprinted with to other gemstones, and thus ease the process of creating stones. Duplication stones can replicate patterned, powered and more duplication stones alike. A duplication stone can only contain one pattern; if a duplication stone is meant to create powered, heat producing stones, it will only create that kind of stones, with no exceptions. Storestones Storestones are a type of Magical Stone whose sole purpose is to contain and store magic energy that magicians chose to give it, to be tapped at a later time. If a storestone is damaged, or one tries to store more than it can handle, the storestone will explode with all its collected energy. The knowledge of making storestones at first seemed to have been lost to time, until the Traitors came up with a weaker form of storestone capable of retaining some bit of stored magic for later use. Storestones created in ancient times seems to have been able to contain the stored total energy of hundreds of magicians over a large time, all accessible to the owner of the storestone. The destruction of the last known storestone created an explosion that created the desert of Sachaka. Examples There are many actions that can be performed by magical stones, all of them predetermined and the results can be seen or perceived. The amount of energy produced by the stone, depends on the amount of energy stored in them, or in the strength of the magician using them. Explosive Stones Designed to explode after they are activated, these stones are usually single-used, because the stone may be destroyed during the explosion. Force Producing Stones Designed to produce force, in order to move an object, or to send a force-strike to an adversary. Healing Stones After learning basic Healing techniques, the Traitors grew a few of these experimental new types of Magical Stones. They cannot do anything complicated, but they may accelerate the healing of some cuts and wounds, which is already helpful. Heat Producing Stones Designed to produce heat, these can be used to warm up an area, they can also be used to send heat-strikes to adversaries. Light Producing Stones Designed to produce light, these can be used to illuminate a room or an area. Magic Drawing Stones Designed with a pattern that mimics the energy draining technique of a Higher Magician. If these stones get past the natural barrier of an organism, it will start taking energy away from them. It is unknown if these stones are capable of storing the energy they take, or if it is just dispersed after it is taken. Because micro-organisms don't have a natural barrier, a stone of this type placed in a water source will kill all micro-organisms in the water, which has the application of creating safe drinking water. The Traitors placed several of these stones across the Sachaka desert, making sure that any attempt by man or nature to make the desert habitable again was met with failure, as the stones drained the life of micro-organisms necessary for plant growth, which caused the plants to die, which made animals move away. The eventual failure of Sachaka attempts to reintroduce plant life into the desert (after sometimes successful beginnings) were caused by the Magic Drawing Stones, part of a Traitor Plan to weaken their enemies position. Shield Stones and Strike Stones Designed as weapons or shields, they can send basic strikes and provide magical shields. The shield will only resist if the strike that impacts with it is weaker that the amount of magic used to provide the shield.Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Magic Business